hayatenogotokufandomcom-20200222-history
Hayate The Combat Butler Wiki:Reference for Color
After the problem of Ayumu Nishizawa's hair color. After looking for a while, how about we use wikipedia page (wikipedia:List of colors: A-M and wikipedia:List of colors: N-Z) as references by compare the hair & eye color with the color list and change it as link to wikipedia? If most of community agree with this. We have to change every hair & eye color information in character pages. Hina sama's suggestion : We will not change every character page with these references. We will discuss about each characters hair or eye color on each character's talk pages first. If we found that community have so many opinion and can't conclude what is the suitable color for hair or eye (like Ayumu Nishizawa), then we will use these references. InsanityBringer's suggestion : We should sampling from image of the characters in this wikia (using color picker tool), then look for the color name at http://name-of-color.com/. This website also provide the link to wikipedia, too.Talk:Ayumu_Nishizawa Just need more specific color template to use. I think this is the best and easiest solution for now. What do you think? Please comment "Your comment" If you approved this. Or comment "Your comment" If you didn't approve this. Your opinion are very important for this wikia. Thanks for help improve this wikia. This is a long term discussion. It will be close after the problem resolve. --Nechigawara (talk) 23:47, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Characters page those have this problem * Ayumu Nishizawa * Hinagiku Katsura References User please write your opinion in this section in my opinion its fine for me, because it can more be specifics about their hair and eye color Hissatsu (talk) 12:16, March 16, 2013 (UTC) I have no objection regarding this if you ask me since this will help us pinpoint their colors with much better accuracy using a reliable source. - Mystes Yuji (talk) 22:02, March 16, 2013 (UTC+8) I'm not really bothered by the whole thing, but if it will make things easier for other people i don't mind. Rukapegasus (talk) 17:46, March 16, 2013 (UTC) I do agree it would make things a little bit more easier, plus it will make things a bit more accurate, but I do have a question, for characters such as Nagi for example, would we still label her hair color as blonde or will it be to be changed to the shade of yellow that Hata or the anime used? - Hina sama (talk) 18:04, March 16, 2013 (UTC) :If we change this, we need to change the information of every characters include her. --Nechigawara (talk) 00:04, March 17, 2013 (UTC) :After hearing that, it leaves me a bit skeptical now, on one hand this change could be useful for characters whose hair that changes color by the season such as Ayumu, Sonia etc... but on the other hand, after thinking about it, if we're going to be using the list of colors on wikipedia, and remembering that the colors in each season differs from one another, then would we have to list characters whose hair and eye color like Hayate for example with different shade of blue for each season? - Hina sama (talk) 03:26, March 17, 2013 (UTC) ::That's why I came to ask for the opinion first. Some of many characters have only just a different shade, not change so much. I would like to hear more of the opinion or everyone solution about color problem, too. --Nechigawara (talk) 03:47, March 17, 2013 (UTC) ::I apologize for all the random questions I've been asking, but after thinking about the different shades of colors we'd have to list for each character by the season, I'd might have to change my answer in the end, but what ever the outcome the community decides on might I suggest that before any future changes to a characters hair or eye color should be discussed with the community on the character's talk page first. - Hina sama (talk) 04:34, March 17, 2013 (UTC) :::That's sound good. I will add your opinion on the discussion detail.--Nechigawara (talk) 06:54, March 17, 2013 (UTC) :::Well, after reading the new conditions to this change, I'll once again have to change my answer ^^; - Hina sama (talk) 08:24, March 17, 2013 (UTC) :::I apologize if i read this wrong, but after seeing the newly added condition all I have to ask is, if any future changes to the characters hair or eye color would still be discussed with the community first on the character's talk page? - Hina sama (talk) 01:03, March 22, 2013 (UTC) ::::If it isn't, it probably should be. While the color resource is actually really useful, it's worth discussing in certain situations if it's actually worth using these names. In the wonderfully confusing case of Ayumu, I get Victoria as the name for her hair color in S2, and I get "pale chestnut" from Hinagiku's hair in S1, but I feel it's safe to assume that the colorists had intended it to be read as pink. --InsanityBringer (talk) 01:23, March 22, 2013 (UTC) ::::I'm going to have to be really honest here, but this all sounds rather tedious (no offense to anyone). However if i can be of any help i will try my best. Rukapegasus (talk) 12:52, March 22, 2013 (UTC) ::::If you ask me, it should be properly discussed as we don't want to create confusion here, I for one don't know if I see colors differently compared to you guys but we want the general narrowing down of our answers to point out the most accurate possible color that we could come up to. Mystes Yuji (talk) 22:45, March 22, 2013 (UTC+8) ::::well if this will be continue like this, i think we should discuss about their hair and eye color for each character. Thats my opinion Hissatsu (talk) 01:28, March 23, 2013 (UTC)